


Help

by mortalinstrumental94



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalinstrumental94/pseuds/mortalinstrumental94
Summary: I'm looking for a particular fic. Alex and Magnus are together and they end up adopting 4 kids, 2 of which end up being twin werewolves. They have their powers but some of their kids go to regular mundane school.Any help would be greatly appreciated, Thank you





	Help

Please help me find this fic


End file.
